


Ang Iyong Lireo

by blottyparchment



Series: YbraMihan Oneshots [1]
Category: Encantadia
Genre: Castles, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Language of Flowers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, YbraMihan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blottyparchment/pseuds/blottyparchment
Summary: Ang tahanan ay walang pinipiling lugar basta't naroon ang iyong puso. Nasaan nga ba ang tahanan-ang Lireo–ni Amihan? Timeline: Habang nagkukuta ang mga diwata kasama ang mga Sapiryan sa Dakilang Moog. Lalaktaw sa bahaging maghihiwalay muli sila Amihan at Ybrahim pagkatapos mabawi ang Lireo kay Hagorn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ang tahanan ay walang pinipiling lugar basta't naroon ang iyong puso? Nasaan nga ba ang tahanan-ang Lireo–ni Amihan? 
> 
> Timeline: Habang nagkukuta ang mga diwata kasama ang mga Sapiryan sa Dakilang Moog. Lalaktaw sa bahaging maghihiwalay muli sila Amihan at Ybrahim pagkatapos mabawi ang Lireo kay Hagorn.

 

"Nagbalik na ang anak at tagapagmana ni Haring Armeo na matagal ng inaakalang patay!"

 Ito ang balitang mabilis na kumalat sa iba't-ibang lupalop ng kaharian ng Sapiro. Kung ang mga tahimik na bato ng Sapiro ay muling nabuhay, gayun din ang mga Sapiryan.

 Unti-unting nagdagsaan ang mga mamamayan upang magbigay pugay at manilbihan sa Rehav Ybrahim. Ang mga dating tapat sa yumaong hari ay nais ding magpahayag ng katapatan sa prinsipe.

Nabubuhayan ng loob si Ybrahim sa kaniyang nakikita. bahagyang nagkakaroon muli ng buhay sa loob ng palasyo. Alam niyang marami siyang dapat ipagpasalamat sa mga taga-Lireo, higit na sa kanilang butihing reyna. Hindi alam ni Ybrahim kung paano niya maitataguyod ang napabagsak na kaharian kung walang mga kapanalig kagaya ng mga diwata.

Noong simula, hindi magkandamayaw ang prinsipe kung saan niya sisimulan ang pagsasaayos sa Dakilang Moog na dating tinirahan ng kanyang amang hari. Oo nga't siya ang nagpahayag sa mga diwata na doon sila magkuta ngunit noong una niyang natuntunan ang lugar, ano't ang kapal ng alikabok at agiw sa paligid, kasing kapal ng nakalipas na taong ito ay naabanduna. Mahabaging Emre. Mabuti na lamang at walang wasak ang mga pader. Buong buo at nakatindig pa rin ang mga moog na siyang pinagmulan ng ngalan ng palasyo.

May halong takot, pangamba, at tuwa sa puso't isipan ni Ybrahim sa kanyang pagbabalik–pangamba, dahil hindi pa nila nakakamtan ang kapayapaang inaasam; tuwa, dahil hindi maipagkakailang ito'y isang hakbang tungo sa hangarin niyang ibangon muli ang kaharian ng Sapiro; takot, dahil hindi siya nakasisiguro kung tatanggapin siya ng mga Sapiryan bilang kanilang bagong tagapamuno.

"Ama, ako'y nagbalik, ngunit marami pang suliranin bago tuluyang mabuo ang Sapiro," bulong ni Ybrahim sa sarili.

_Marami pang suliranin, marami pa._

 Araw-araw naiisip ni Ybrahim ang mga suliranin, maliit man o malaki. Ano ang ipapakain sa mga Encantadong naninirahan sa kanyang puder? Sapat ba ang tutulugan ng  lahat? Paano madaragdagan ang kanilang kaanib? Paano ipagtatanggol ng maigi ang Moog laban sa paglusob ng kaaway?

Ang kasagutan ay isa-isang nabigyang linaw sa tulong ng mga diwata. Hindi niya maitatangging ito rin ay dahil sa kanilang magaling na pinuno.

Isang beses, habang gumagala si Ybrahim sa buong palasyo, namataan niya ang tatlong lingkod ng Sapiro na nakakumpol sa isang bahagi ng hardin.

"Mga lingkod, ano't tila may pinagkakaguluhan kayo?"

Nagtinginan sa isa't-isa ang mga babae. "Prinsipe Ybrahim, maaari po ba kami humingi ng tulong?"

Nakangiti si Ybrahim. "Kung ako'y makakatulong."

"Alin sa inyong palagay, mahal na prinsipe, ang mga bulaklak na nababagay ilagay sa mga sisidlan?" Napansin ni Ybrahim ang hawak-hawak ng isa na makulay na bigkis ng mga bulaklak na may mahahabang tangkay.

Napakurap si Ybrahim. Batid niyang walang halong biro ang kanilang katanungan. Oo, maging ang palamuti ay kasama sa mga suliranin.

"Ah, hindi ako magaling sa ganyang mga bagay," sagot ng prinsipe at mukhang nabigo ang mga katulong sa kanyang sagot.

"Ngunit," bawi agad ni Ybrahim. "Kung ako'y inyong papipiliin, magandang ipagsama-sama na lamang ang lahat."

Subalit hindi nagbago ang hitsura ng kanilang mga mukha, kung kaya't hindi malaman ni Ybrahim kung ano nga ba ang akmang isasagot.

"Reyna Amihan."

Napalingon si Ybrahim sa likuran kung saan naroon nga si Amihan.

"Anong kaguluhan ito? Pinagagalitan ba kayo ng inyong Rehav Ybrahim?" pabirong tanong ni Amihan.

Itinanggi agad ni Ybrahim. "Ah, hindi. Humihingi lamang sila ng payo tungkol sa bulaklak kung ano ang magandang pagsamahin. Sinabi kong lahat ngunit tila hindi nila ikinatuwa ang sagot ko."

Napatawa si Amihan. "Ganun ba?" Lumapit siya sa grupo at tiningnan ang kumpol ng bulaklak. "Hindi rin ako maalam sa bulaklak, maaaring mas marunong pa si Danaya sa mga ngalan ng bulaklak o si Alena sa pag-aayos ng mga ito, ngunit sa aking palagay, maganda itong mga puting liryo at asul na bulaklak pagsamahin." Sabay turo ni Amihan sa bulaklak na kasing kulay ng baluti niya.

"Maganda ang iyong napili, Mahal na Reyna!" Parang tuwang-tuwa ang mga katulong.

"Ang bulaklak na iyan ay tinatawag na iris," tinuran ng isa.

"Iris. Magandang pangalan." Inangat ni Amihan ang isang tangkay malapit sa ilong. "Mabango rin ang halimuyak."

Parang nalimutan ng mga kababaihan na naroroon si Ybrahim. Napangiti na lamang din siya ng makitang nakangiti si Amihan. Dahan-dahan siyang umalis sa hardin at ipinagpatuloy ang paglalakad sa ibang sulok ng palasyo.

Simula ng maganap iyon, si Amihan ang naging madalas na sanggunian ng mga Sapiryan. Natural lamang na lapitan si Amihan ng mga taga-Lireo ukol sa iba't-ibang bagay. Maaasahan ito at may malasakit sa kahit sinong nilalang, may katungkulan man o wala. Kaya hindi na rin kataka-taka na batid din ng mga Sapiryan ang angking kabaitan at katalinuhan ng reyna ng mga diwata. 

Makalipas ang ilang araw, naglalakad muli si Ybrahim sa mga pasilyo ng palasyo. Napatigil siya sa isang bintana. Sa ilalim nito ay tuntungan na may sisidlan ng bulaklak. Nakita ni Ybrahim kung anong bulaklak ang nilalaman nito.

 _Nababagay nga ang bulaklak na puti at asul na napili ni Amihan_. Nakangiti si Ybrahim habang iniisip ito. 

"Nakakaganda talaga ang mga bulaklak sa paligid lalo na ang mga kulay na ganyan." 

"Siyang tunay," sang-ayon ni Ybrahim na walang malay. Nabigla si Ybrahim sa sarili at napatingin sa kaliwa niya. "Wantuk! Ikaw pala." 

Bungisngis si Wantuk, may binabalak.  "Ybarro, alam mo ba kung ano na lang ang kulang ng palasyo na ito?" 

"Ano, Wantuk?" binalik ni Ybrahim ang tanong. 

"Isang..." binitin muna ni Wantuk bago itinuloy. "...reyna!" 

"Wantuk," Nagbababala ang tono ni Ybrahim. "Alam mong hindi pa napapanahon dahil tayo ay nasa digmaan. Kailangan din munang maitaguyod ang kaharian bago humantong sa ganyang usapan." 

Humalakhak ng malakas si Wantuk. "Ybarro, wala pa akong tinutukoy kung sino, ngunit bakit sa iyong pananalita parang may naiisip ka na. Sino nga ba...?" 

Mapanukso ang tono at tingin ni Wantuk. Si Ybrahim naman ay mukhang nalilito sa sinasabi niya. Hindi na dinugtungan pa ni Wantuk ang sasabihin at kuntento na lamang na iwan ang isang prinsipeng naguguluhan ang pag-iisip. "Maiwan na muna kita diyan, Ybarro, ng mapag-isipan mo ng mabuti." 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Ybrahim. Eto't hahanapin niya ang gumugulo sa kanyang isipan dahil totoong may pakay siya. 

"Dama, nasaan ang inyong Hara?" ipinagtanong ni Ybrahim sa isa sa mga dalawang dama na madalas nakasunod sa kanilang pinagsisilbihang reyna. 

"Nagpunta sa silid aklatan, Mahal na Prinsipe." 

"Avisala eshma, dama." 

At doon nga nagtungo si Ybrahim. Naabutan niya itong salubong ang kilay at malalim ang iniisip habang taimtim na nagbabasa ng nakalatag na balumbon. 

"Ahem," umubo si Ybrahim.

Ibinaling ni Amihan ang tingin sa pinanggagalingan ng tinig. "Ybrahim! Ano ang maipaglilingkod ko, Mahal na Prinsipe?" 

Lumapit si Ybrahim sa kinaroroonan ng diwata. Kusang umurong si Amihan upang mabigyang ng ispasyo si Ybrahim. Umupo si Ybrahim sa tabi niya ng walang alinlangan. Sinilip niya ang sulat na Enchanta sa kasalukuyang binabasa ni Amihan. "Kasaysayan at Batas ng Sapiro?" 

"Naibigan ko lang basahin, sakaling makatulong ito sa pagpapalakad ng Sapiro." Nakangiti si Amihan habang abala sa babasahin. 

Bahagyang nagulat si Ybrahim ngunit may halong aliw. "Ah, ang aking masugid na tagapayo." 

"Ginagampanan ko lamang ang aking tungkulin bilang mas may karanasan sa pamumuno." 

"Ngunit sa pagkakaalam ko tayo'y magkasing-gulang lamang, Amihan." 

Tumingin muli si Amihan kay Ybrahim at parang kumikislap ang kanyang mga mata. "Ngunit mas nakatatanda sa pamumuno." 

"At iyon nga ang nais kong pag-usapan, Amihan." 

Dahil sa mga katagang iyon, humarap si Amihan kay Ybrahim at binigay ang kanyang buong atensyon. 

"Maraming salamat sa tulong ninyong maibangon ang Sapiro ngayon at magpakailanman." 

"Walang anuman iyon, Ybrahim. Ako rin ay nagpapasalamat sa iyong pagtanggap sa aming mga taga-Lireo. Kaya kong tiisin ang mawalan ng tahanan, ngunit naaawa ako sa iba. Wala silang ibang ginawa kung hindi ang maging tapat sa Lireo, ngunit ano pa't nawalan sila ng tahanan ngayon, sumusunod sa isang reynang palaboy-laboy at walang trono. Aaminin ko, Ybrahim. Minsan sumagi sa aking isipan kung mababawi ko pa ba ang Lireo." 

Nagbabadya ang mga luha sa mata ni Amihan. Hindi matiiis ni Ybrahim na makita ang kalungkutan sa mukha ng diwata. 

"Amihan." Marahang pinatong ni Ybrahim ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ni Amihan. "Huwag kang mawalan ng pag-asang mababawi natin ang Lireo. Naniniwala akong hindi hahayaan ni Emre na manaig ang kasamaan. Ito ay pagsubok niya lamang. At habang naririto ka, ituring mo na rin itong iyong tahanan, ang iyong Lireo." 

Napatawa si Amihan, namamangha. "Lireo. Siyang tunay. Ang ibig sabihin ng Lireo ay tahanan. May kasabihan sa mundo ng mga tao. Kung nasaan ang iyong puso, naroon ang iyong tahanan." Malayo ang tingin ni Amihan, sa mga ala-alang nasa isipan lamang. 

Naaalala ba niya ang mundo ng mga tao nung kanyang kabataan? Na kahit malayo si Amihan sa Enchantadia, kasa-kasama niya ang amang si Raquim? Nawalay man sa tahanan, ngunit kasama pa rin ang mga mahal sa buhay. Biglang sumagi sa isip ni Ybrahim ang kawawang anak nilang si Lira. Pinagkait sa kanila ng tadhana na makapiling kahit saglit lamang. Hindi man lang nagkaroon ng pagkakataong lumaki at makita ang kanyang mga magulang. 

Hinaayan niyang lumipas ang ilang saglit, bago naglakas loob si Ybrahim na tanungin,  "At nasaan ang iyong puso, Amihan?"

 _Nandirito ba?_  Tanong ni Ybrahim sa isipan. Pinagmamasdan lamang niya Amihan. Naghihintay. Para siyang mabibingi sa pagkabog ng dibdib. 

Hindi naman mabigat ang pagkakapatong ng kamay ni Ybrahim subalit hindi maigalaw ni Amihan ang sariling kamay. Hindi rin siya makatugon. 

Pinutol ni Ybrahim ang titigan at inalis ang kamay, nilagay sa kanyang tabi, umurong ng kaunti papalayo at naglagay ng distansya sa pagitan nila. 

"Magandang gabi, Mahal kong Reyna." 

"Magandang gabi, Mahal kong Prinsipe," paalam ni Amihan. Mabilis siyang tumayo, nakayuko ang ulo at parang nagmamadaling umalis ng silid. Guni-guni lamang ba niya? Tila nag-kulay rosas ang mga pisngi ni Amihan. Isa pa, tama ba ang kanyang narinig? _'Mahal kong Prinsipe'_? 

Hindi mapigilan ni Ybrahim ang sarili at lihim siyang napangiti. 

Napatingin siya sa binabasa ni Amihan  kani-kanina lamang. 

_‘Artikulo 10. Batas Ukol sa Pagpapakasal ng Dugong Bughaw ng Sapiro...’_

 

* * *

 

 _Eto na ba ang katapusan ng ating pagsasamahan?_  

"Babalik ka na, Amihan?" tanong ni Ybrahim ng may kaunting yanig sa kanyang tinig. 

Ilang saglit ang lumipas bago dahan-dahang umikot si Amihan. Malamlam ang kanyang mga mata na parang hindi nagdiriwang sa pagkapanalo laban sa mga Hathor at pagbawi sa Lireo. 

"Oo, Ybrahim. Ngunit hindi rito nagtatapos ang ating alyansa. Hinding hindi malilimutan ng Lireo ang tulong na ibinigay ng Sapiro sa labang ito. Kami'y nagpapasalamat at tatanawin namin itong utang na loob." 

"Alyansa...," tahimik na inulit ni Ybrahim. Napansin din ni Ybrahim ang paggamit ni Amihan ng _'kami'_.

Humakbang siya papalapit. Walang ulirat sa sariling kilos. Hindi gumagalaw si Amihan at halos parang hindi rin humihinga habang papalapit si Ybrahim. Yumuko si Ybrahim at nilapit ang mukha sa bandang tenga ni Amihan.

_Hindi ba ito maaaring maging Lireo mo?_

_Sabihin mong hindi mo rin matitiis na iwan ako_. 

Ito ang mga bagay na nagsusumigaw sa kalooban ni Ybrahim at gustong kumawala sa dibdib. Ngunit ang binitaw niyang mga salita, "Salamat sa lahat, Amihan. Sa muling pagkikita." 

Inilihis ni Amihan ang mga mata sa gilid. "Sa muling pagkikita." 

"Mag-iingat ka," –Tumingin ng diretso si Amihan at tinitigan ng huling pagkakataon si Ybrahim bago siya umalis ng tuluyan–" Ei Correi diu..." 

Hindi na narinig ni Amihan ang karugtong sapagkat naglaho na siya. 

"...Amihan."

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Moog – tower/keep  
> Sisidlan – container, vessel  
> Liryo –lily (flower)  
> Pasilyo - hallway  
> Balumbon – scroll  
> Lireo – tahanan :)
> 
> Blue Iris means faith, hope, wisdom, admiration, and courage. It is also the color of royalty. Iris is also the Greek goddess of the rainbow and goddess of the sea and sky.  
> Lirya refers to the flower, 'lily', which symbolizes purity, innocence, and faithful.  
> I got a pleasant surprise knowing that Lireo means "tahanan". Also, Lirya and Lireo sound alike. :D


End file.
